Invisible man
by kaydi
Summary: After an attack on some death eaters, the grown up Marauders come home to their wives and girlfriends. All but Peter, who realizes that to the woman he loves, he is invisable compared to the one who holds her heart..


Invisible man

****

Wow, I wrote another song fic. Anyway this is the first time I wrote about Peter. Wait a minute! I hate Peter! Oh, god what have I done?

Everything here belongs to me. Except Peter. He belongs to Mr. Evil Voldie dude. But everyone else Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Lily's big belly which will one day be known as Harry, are all mine. Now I'm sorry must I really must go. I am late for my appointment with my therapist. He is helping me with my bad habit of compulsive lying. 

Peter watched as she ran into his arms.

"Oh Sirius, I was so worried." Lily followed her by running into James's arms.

" How's Remus?" She asked. The full moon was last night. The three boys had just spent the night with their friend Remus Lupin, who happened to be a werewolf. Sirius and James helped Remus to the couch. He was still weak from the transformation. Mari ran her hand over a cut on Sirius's cheek. 

"What happened?" The boys looked at each other.

"Remus lost control. The wolf got out and was running after this girl. Padfoot here stopped him just in time."

"This is so dangerous. Why do you do this? You could be hurt. You, James and Peter are in danger all the time." Mari lay her head on Sirius's shoulder. Wow, she remembered me Peter thought. 

__

You can hardly wait to tell all your friends 

How his kisses taste sweet like wine 

He envied his friends. No girls came up to him asking if he was alright and really caring. Mari and Lily asked sometimes, but only when they were done fawning over their prefect boyfriends. Peter sighed. 

"We better get started on that report for Dumbledore." James said. "I'm almost done. Padfoot?"

"A couple more lines, then I'm good. How about you Wormtail?" 

Wormtail. He hated that name. 

"I'm half way." The truth was he had bearly started. But why would they care? They would get a perfect score on it just like they did with everything else. They were perfect. Their girlfriends were perfect. James had Lily, Remus had Sirius's sister, Addi, and Sirius had Mari. 

Mari. What a beautiful name.

__

And how he always makes your heart skip a beat

Everytime he walks by 

And if your feeling down

He'll pick you up 

Sirius made some joke and made them all laugh. Mari was curled up next to him on the couch. She had her head in his lap and was playing with his shirt buttons. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She giggled. 

__

He'll hold you close when your makin' love 

He's everything you've been dreaming of

Oh baby 

He wished to all that was holy he could be like Sirius, just for one day. That he could be smart and have any girl he wanted. Sirius and James didn't know they were as perfect as they were. Or if they did, they didn't care. All they cared about was pulling pranks. 

Peter just wasn't like that. He wasn't brave or smart or handsome. Just invisible

__

I wish you'd looked at me that way 

Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine

Tellin' me more than any words could say 

But you don't even know I'm alive 

Baby to you, all I am is the invisible man 

You don't see me baby 

Mari didn't see him. She never had and she never would. She would never know how much he loved her. How he loved her smile and her laugh. But she never saw him, just Sirius. 

__

You probably spend hours on the phone 

Talkin 'bout nothin at all 

He had spent some of the summer at the Potters and all Sirius would talk about was Mari. He was too blind to see his friend dying every time he said he loved her. 

__

It doesn't matter what the conversation 

Just as long as he calls 

Now thanks to him Peter would never even get a chance. Mari was blind too. She never saw how he blushed when ever she offered to help him or the small gift he had given her at Christmas last year. He watched her face fall as Sirius got up. He left the room.

__

Lost in a love so real 

And so sincere 

And you wipe away others tears 

Sirius was just as bad. He bragged. Of course he didn't know he was bragging. But he always told them about his dates. He always told him how much he loved Mari. Well maybe I should tell her. Peter thought. At least she would know.

"Uh, Mari?" Peter asked.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were bright blue and reflected the sky. They were shining and he swore he could see the stars in them. 

"Yes Peter?' Even her voice was like magic.

"I wanted to tell you something." This was it. Maybe if he professed his love she would see him for once. Really see him and maybe, just maybe she could love him. 

Before he could pour out his heart, Sirius returned, holding a small box. Peter's heart sank as Mari's face light up, her eyes shining as they only did when Sirius was around.

__

Your face lights up whenever he appears

Sirius smiled and pulled her to him.

__

Oh.... I wish you'd looked at me that way 

Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine

Tellin' me more than any words could say 

But you don't even know I'm alive 

Baby to you, all I am is the invisible man 

Peter knew in his heart what was going to happen But that didn't make it feel any better, or hurt any less.

__

I see it all the time baby 

The way you look at him 

I wish it was me sweetheart 

How I wish it was me 

But I guess it never will be 

I wish you'd looked at me that way 

Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine

Tellin' me more than any words could say 

But you don't even know I'm alive 

Baby to you, all I am is the invisible man 

"Everyone, I need your attention." Sirius called like he was some big shot. No one paid any attention to him so he set off a dungbomb. The room was soon filled with a foul odor and cries of " Sirius you idiot! That's sick! "

"Thank you." Sirius waved his wand and the smoke and unpleasant odor disappeared.

"Now that I have your attention I have an important question for one of you."

James grinned and raised his eyebrows at Remus who gave him a tired smile. Peter felt left out, feeling like they knew something he didn't. Mari looked at Sirius expectedly. He gave her a genuine marauder grin and she smiled lovingly back at him.

__

I wish you'd looked at me that way 

Your beautiful eyes lookin' deep into mine

Tellin' me more than any words could say 

But you don't even know I'm alive 

Baby to you, all I am is the invisible man 

Oh oh oh The invisible man 

Sirius knelt in front of her and held out the small box he was holding. Peter realized with horror what was happening. And he was powerless to stop it.

She opened it. Inside was a small ring. It had the shape of two crowed hands holding a heart.

"Sirius, do you know what this is?' Mari asked breathlessly.

"Yes. It's an Irish wedding ring. A claddagh ring. "

"Yes." 

"Marianna Aileen O'Connell, Will you marry me?" The room was silent, waiting for her answer. Peter prayed she wouldn't say yes, that she wouldn't brake his heart again. 

"YES!" Mari threw her arms around Sirius knocking him over. They lay on the floor laughing and kissing. James and Lily ran over. James hauled Sirius to his feet and hugged him like the brother he was.

Peter stepped back. He watched the only girl he had ever loved kiss his best friend. And he felt something rip out of his chest. He felt as if Mari had his heart in her hands and she was squeezing.

He watched Sirius and Mari laugh as they discussed their wedding day. He watched Addi curl up in Remus's lap. He watched James take Lily's hand and smile lovingly at her. He put his hand on her growing belly and a look of happiness swept across his face.

All the memories ran together in his head. And in that moment Peter hated someone for the first time in his life.

I could have given you that happiness, but you never even looked at me. I will always love you Mari. And I will always hate you Sirius. For taking the only thing I really ever wanted. You never cared. None of my friends see me now. They never did. Perhaps it's time someone did. But to my friends I am only the invisible man.

__

You don't see me girl

But I love you Yes I love you 

The invisible man 

Oh oh oh The invisible man 

Baby, baby, baby


End file.
